Unapologize
by Dodge1989
Summary: Фелисити просто хотела забыть о их разговоре прошлой ночью, но радио было явно не на ее стороне.


Название: Unapologize

Сериал Arrow/Стрела

Персонажи: Фелисити/Оливер, Куини

Жанр: Романтика/Агнст

Рейтинг: K+

Размер: Драббл

Саммари: Фелисити просто хотела забыть о их разговоре прошлой ночью, но радио было явно не на ее стороне.

Предупреждение: О, да! Это song-fic.

OST: Carrie Underwood - Unapologize

* * *

Unapologize

Фелисити Смоук сидела на уютном диване, в темноте своей гостиной, неспеша проводя рукой по шелковистой шерсти своего золотистого ретривира Куини.

Она пыталась сосредоточиться на своей любимице, а не о своих спутанных мыслях.

Но в действительности это не срабатывало.

Наконец Фелисити решила что ей нужно что-то еще чтобы сосредоточиться.  
'Музыка', ее выбор пал на нее.

Фелисити осторожно чтобы не разбудить животное убрала голову Куини со своих коленей и подошла к стерео системе и включила ее. Сразу узнав гитарные аккорды "Save me" группы Nikelback, она быстро нажала на клавишу "Следующая" в меню- выбор станции.

Незнакомая мелодия полилась из колонок укутывая собой словно теплым одеялом. Фелисити улыбнулась. 'Идеально', подумала она.

_Last night I was pouring out my heart like a waterfall to you /Прошлой ночью я изливала тебе душу, словно водопад._

Фелисити резко повернула голову в направление стерео системы. 'Успокойся', сказала она себе, 'это всего лишь песня для тинейджеров. Певицы не было в логове прошлой ночью. Она понятия не имеет что вчера произошло'.

_And with one kiss, I was a runaway train, flying off the track to you / И вместе с тем поцелуем, я была словно неуправляемый поезд, сошедший с рельсов и несущейся к тебе._

'Хорошо, может быть она прошла пережила нечто похожее на то, что пережила я', подумала Фел, когда воспоминания о прошлой ночи резко нахлынули на нее.

***Флешбек***

"Фелисити?"

'Ох, замечательно', подумала она. Фелисити сидела стуле на своем рабочем месте, уронив голову на руки что покоились на столе, плача. Она не была уверена почему ей показалось хорошей идеей вернуться сюда, а не наконец поехать домой. Возможно эта идея пришла ей на ум, потому что она думала что Дигг и Оливер давно покинули логово, и что после того разговора за барной стойкой что она невольно услышала, у нее не было сил добраться до своей квартиры удержав слезы. Прошло время после их возвращения из командировки в России, но ее до сих пор кололо где-то в области груди, когда она видела Изабель Рочев рядом с Оливером. С _ее_ Оливером. Но она не долго могла считать его таковым. И она это знала.

Фелисити знала что ей не будет как прежде комфортно в его присутствие.

Теперь было ясно что она была не одна здесь, видема Оливер остался чтобы потренироваться после ее ухода.

"Фелисити, ты в порядке?"

Она резко подняла голову и посмотрела на него, быстро за моргав чтобы хоть как то остановить вновь подступившие слезы. "Да, да я в порядке".

Оливер покачал головой, на его волосах поблескивали капли воды, видима когда она спустила в штаб квартиру зеленой стрелы, он был в душе. "Нет, это не так. Что случилось?"

При нормальных обстоятельствах она бы никогда не рассказала ему что произошло, но у нее было чувство, что он сможет меня понять.

"Сядь". Он послушал ее. "Я стала свидетелем очередной сплетни о том как я через постель CEO Оливера Куина перескочила из IT депортамента на место его личного помощника".

Оливер не колеблясь обернул руки вокруг нее, в крепком но неловком объятие. И Фелисити снова заплакала, а затем пробормотала: "Они сидели там за коктелям в "Verdant" и обсуждали как я дипломированный специалист проложила себе путь по карьерной лестнице через твою постель. И что теперь благодаря твоему увлечение мисс Изабель Рочев, ты скоро потеряешь ко мне всякий интерес и укажешь мне на дверь. Они обсуждали все начиная от моего внешнего вида, до того как я провожу свои ночи с тобой. Да, я люблю проводить свои ночи с тобой, но они не знают как именно".

Его глаза блеснули, зная что последует дальше, но он позволил ей продолжить.

"Тогда я подошла к этой крашенной Маргарет - секретаря из отдела по связям с общественностью и сказала что если бы она меньше проводила времени сочення очередную серию сплетен на работе, у нее бы был шанс достичь большего, и что я получила свое место честным и упорным трудом, и это не ее дело где и я провожу свое свободное время".

Оливер понимающе кивнул. Фелисити почувствовала как ее пульс подскачил от удивления, когда его теплые губы коснулись ее лба.

Фелисити подняла свой взгляд и посмотрела в его нежные, заботливые глаза и сказала...

***Конец Флешбека***

Фелисити вздохнула. 'Будем надеяться', подумала она, 'что эта певица была немного умнее чем я сама'.

_'I_ _live you' came flooding out, couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth. I felt like a fool when I lied and said I was sorry! / "Я люблю тебя" вырвалось в потоке слов, это было не остановить, было невозможно заставить меня замолчать. Я почувствовала себя дурочкой, когда солгала и сказала "Прости"._

'Теперь уже официально', решила Фелисити, 'Вселенная ненавидет меня'. Она сидела на диване, слушав как кто-то поет ее историю. Морда Куини снова лежала на ее коленях, собака смотрела на хозяйку попрошайническими глазами, умоляя ее не двигаться.

_I unapologize, I meant every word, won''t take back the way I feel about you! / Я не жалею, каждое слово было правдой, я не заберу назад свои чувства к тебе._

Фелисити улыбнулась, 'жаль что у меня нет смелости сказать ему это', подумала она.

_I can't un-say what you heard, 'cause you heard me right, and I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you. I unapologize. / Я не могу отметить услышанное тобой, ведь ты услышал меня верно. И я не буду пытаться бороться с чувствами к тебе или скрывать их. Я не жалею._

'Как могла песня быть написана на столько прекрасно, что смогла уместить в себе все мои чувства?' - задалась вопросом Фелисити. 'Может быть поэтому сейчас я не чувствую себя такой одинокой'.

_You know that people say a lot of things that they don't really mean / Знаешь, люди говорят стольо всего, чего на самом деле не имеют ввиду._

Фелисити усмехнулась, в ней все просто кричало, каждое воспоминание о его неумело придуманной легенде в каждом их совместном деле.

И Оливер конечно знал об этом.

_And last night I told a little white lie, hoping you'd forget the scene / И прошлой ночью я сказала тебе безобидную ложь. Надеюсь, что ты обо всем позабудешь._

'Это правда', отметила Фел. 'Я не очень хороша в притворстве по отношению к нему, но у меня не плохо получается говорить ему полуправду'.

_We were feeling like a movie under the porch light / Мы чувствовали себя как в фильме, под фонарем у подъезда._

'Ну что ж', подумала она, 'я не писала эту песню, так что она не будет абсалютно соотетветствовать моей жизни. Но она по прежнему очень близка к реальности'.

_Couldn't help myself when you held me tight, said what I meant then I lied and said I was sorry, but / Я не смогла сдержать себя, когда ты меня крепко обнял.  
Я сказала, что думала, а потом солгала и произнесла: "Прости"._

Фелисити улыбнулась. Когда начался припев, Фелисити поняла что безсознательно начала подпевать.

_I unapologize, I meant every word. Won't take the way I feel about you. I can't un-say what you heard, 'cause you heard me right, and I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you. I unapologize. / Я не жалею, каждое слово было правдой. Я не заберу назад свои чувства к тебе. Я не могу отменить услышанного тобой, ведь ты услышал меня верно. И я не буду пытаться бороться с чувствами к тебе, или скрывать их. Я не жалею._

'Хорошо', подумал Фелисити, 'я действительно понемногу стала лучше себя чувствовать'.

_Oh, there's no time to be holding it all and trying to pretend that I don't feel anything / Когда нет времени, держать все в себе и пытаться притворится, что ничего не чувствуешь._

_Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry / Я недолжна была говорить "прости"._

Фелисити снова улыбнулась. 'Это правда', подумала она, ' Все сказаное. С той второй работой что была у меня, я не могла тратить время на притворства'.

_I meant every word. Won't take back the way I feel about you. I can't un-say what you heard, 'cause you heard me right, and I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you! I unaapologize! 'Cause you heard me right, yeah-eah! I unapologize! /  
Я не жалею, каждо слово было правдой. Я не заберу назад свои чувства к тебе. Я не могу отменить услышанного тобой, ведь ты услышал меня верно. И я не буду пытаться бороться с чувствами к тебе, или скрывать их. Я не жалею.  
Ведь ты услышал меня верно, да,  
Я не жалею._

Фелисити вздохнула. 'Кажется я знаю, что мне нужно сделать', подумала она.

Она достала из кармана свой мобильный и набрала до боли знакомый номер.

Фелисити замерла, когда услышала легко узнаваемый рингтон позади себя.

Она столкнула Куини со своих колен, резко встала и повернулась на звук.

Там никого не было, но она заметила его тень.

"Серьезно, Оливер? Ты влез в мою квартиру?"

Оливер вышел ишел из своего укрытия, на его губах играла легкая улыбка. "Да ладно, Фелисити. Ты на самом деле не можешь быть удивлена".

Фел неуверенно кивнула. Она бы услышала как он вошел или залез через окно, после того как она пришла домой, получается Оливер был здесь все время. 'И он слышал как ты поешь', поняла она, густо покраснев.

"Серьезно? Я действительно тебя удивил?" - спросил он скорее себя, казалось что его искренне смутил этот факт.

'Казалалось', напомнила она себе с усмешкой. С момента их первой встречи Оливер отточил свои актерские навыки.

Фелисити изучила выражение его лица, немного обрадовавшись что прежний Оливер вернулся. Ее Оливер вернулся.

Тогда она рассмеялась и ответила: "Да! Я не привыкла к сталкерам в моем доме!"

Его глаза расна ширились, и Оливер ответил дразня:

"Сталкерам? Насколько я помню, это не так как ты чувствовала вчера".

Фелисити густо покраснела и нервно поправила свои очки: "Да, о вчера..."

В этот момент Оливер взял ее за руку. Фелисити задумалась на мгновение, о том как он успел придвинуться к ней так незаметно, что они стояли практически впритык, но потом решила что это ее не волнует.

Оливер наклонился к ней и прошептал: "Ты не жалеешь?"

Прежде чем Фелисити успела ответить, его губы накрыли ее. Поцелуй был нежным и неспешным, полным обещания. Она не смогла сдержать улыбки в поцелуе.

Вдруг Оливер отстранился.

Фелисити моргнула в замешательстве.

Он широко улыбнулся. "Увидимся завтра, Фелисити".

У нее отвисла челюсть. Оливер "Чертов!" Куин ака Зеленая стрела только что поцеловал ее в ее гостиной. Фелисити пыталась подобрать слова, но это казалось ей невозможным.

И с этим Оливер повернулся и вышел за дверь.

Через несколько мгновений, Фел вздрогнула и села на диван.

"Куини", прошептала она. "Что сейчас произошло?"

Единственным ответом собаки был пристальный и недавольный взгляд на свою хозяйку, за то что она так резко стала и потревожила ее покой.

Лицо Фелисити распылось в счастливой улыбке. Она _не о чем не жалела._

Конец.


End file.
